


Our Little Secret

by SquickInk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, High School, Incest Kink, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Summer Vacation, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquickInk/pseuds/SquickInk
Summary: Graduation is nearly here and despite Nell and Clutch being half sisters and Clutch being in a romantic relationship with someone else. The two, mostly Nell had somewhat romantic feelings towards each other and like expressing it in private with sex, now the two just hope they're able to express it during the summer without anybody finding out their little secret.
Relationships: Nell/Clutch
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was finally summer meaning the school year was coming to a close. The weather was very warm since it was the afternoon, with students exiting the school building, a short dreadlock blonde haired girl with blue eyes and small, cute A cup breasts walking with her sister, much taller than her with big, D cup breasts and long pink hair, the both being named Nell and Clutch. Despite the two not looking the most similar, they have been very close since they were children.

The two despite being half sisters, Nell had thoughts running through her head, spacing out a bit while walking, about to cross the road. A car was driving by fast, Clutch panicked, grabbing Nell by the arm pulling her away from the passing car. “Oh fuck, Nell are you okay?” Clutch asked, feeling alarmed. “I’m fine dude, I just wasn’t paying attention.” Nell said, the two continued walking back home. “God, we're half sisters and Clutch is about to graduate. But I kinda honestly want to lose my virginity to her. Though she’ll be weirded out from me…” Nell thought to herself, blushing a bit knowing she wanted to lose her virginity to Clutch, despite knowing Clutch is dating someone else and lost to them also, but still wanted to.

A few minutes passed by, the two finally arrived at their house. Clutch was about to unlock the door until Nell put her hand onto Clutch’s making her stop. “Hey Clutch, can I tell you something?” Nell, looked away with her hand over her mouth blushing a light shade of red. Clutch, turned around to face Nell. “What’s the question then Nell?” Clutch asked.

“I mean, you’re eighteen years old, I’m still fifteen years old and about to graduate this year, but…” Nell took a deep breath, her hand gripping on her dress shirt. “I want to lose my virginity to you even though we’re sisters!” Nell blushing a deep shade of red all over her face, Clutch stayed silent. Wrapping her arms around Nell’s waist, pulling her closer for a kissing. Their soft lips locked together, their tongues fought for dominance in their mouths with Clutch’s winning, with her tongue going down Nell’s throat, French kissing her. Nell pulled away for some air, panting heavily. “Let’s head into my bedroom then if you truly feel like that way then.” Clutch told Nell through her breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

The two headed into Clutch’s bedroom, Nell getting on top of the bed on her knees. Clutch getting on the bed also, their faces facing each other, locking their together making out deeply, their hands roaming all their bodies, ripping off their school uniform and throwing it onto the floor leaving them in their bra and panties. Clutch pulled away from Nell’s lips, and dug her hands into Nell’s yellow panties, fingering her pussy with her free hand lifting up her bra showing off her erect nipples and started to bite down on the one on the left while pinching on the right one, making Nell moan loudly.

Clutch pulled herself away from her nipple, leaving a few small bite marks and pulling her now wet hand out of Nell’s panties, licking off the juices off her hands. Nell lied on the bed, slipping off her panties to see her pussy wet, dripping on the sheets, spreading her lips together showing off her hymen blocking the deeper parts. Clutch pulled out a dildo and inserting it deeply into Nell’s pussy, breaking her hymen making Nell yelp “Fuck! It’s so deep inside me~” Nell moaned loudly, Clutch thrusting the dildo in and out causing Nell to moan louder.

“D - dude I’m nearly about to cum~!” Nell warned Clutch, only making her thrust faster, going deeper inside her. Nell screamed in sexual pleasure as she squirted all over the bedsheets, coating the dildo in a fresh layer of female ejaculation. Clutch pulled the dildo out of Nell and placed it onto her bed, then she removed her frilly red bra and panties and threw them onto the floor next to her uniform, leaving Clutch fully nude making Nell blush madly seeing her own sister completely naked for the first time. “Your body looks real sexy brah…” Nell said abashedly, “Glad you feel that, your petite body is much sexier~” Clutch teasingly, the two intertwine their legs making their clits touch each other making them both shiver and moan softly. 

The two then start to grind their hips, causing them to moan much more loudly as they continue to scissor each other, the two sat up kissing each other deeply as their moans got muffed. They felt their clits throb, making them shiver and pull away from each other mouths, still scissoring each other. “Fuck~Nell~ I’m going to cum~” Clutch moaned, warning Nell. Then the two screamed in pleasure, squirting over the sheets and their bodies, the two pulled away from their pussies, heavily panting and sweating a bit.

The two lied next to each other, cuddling each other on top the sheets. “Hey dude. Would you be fine if we fucked during our summer vacation?” “I’m very much fine with that, let's keep this a secret between us.” Clutch placing a kiss on Nell’s cheek. The two saw a car drive into their driveway knowing their parents got home from their jobs, “Shit they’re home!” Clutch said, the two panicking put back on their underwear while Nell ran back to her bedroom to get dressed. A woman with long blonde hair and shamrock green eyes opened the door to walk in seeing Clutch changing into her normal clothes, instantly closing the door “I didn’t know you were changing! I’m home by the way!” Hannah said through the door. Clutch sighed in relief as she changed into her casual clothes “Thank god mom didn’t see me and Nell’s uniforms on the ground, maybe that would have given her the idea of Nell losing her virginity to me.” Clutch thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was your usual day at Beacontown high, Nell even though knew that Clutch would keep their little secret to themselves, she has that crawling feeling of someone finding out, but tried to ignore said thought. Nell blushed a light shade of red “God Clutch’s body is so hot…” Nell thought to herself, lifting up her skirt, rubbing her grey and white panties, breathing heavily “I shouldn’t think of my own sister like this, but I really can’t stop.” Nell, continued rubbing herself making a little wet stain on panties, Nell pulled them down to reveal her wet pussy started to finger herself, digging her fingers deeper up inside her pussy and rubbing her clit causing her to moan a bit louder. She then lifted up her dress shirt and cardigan, her free hand dug under one of her bra cup, pinching and massaging her erect nipple “Fuck~ this feels like Clutch is actually fucking me~” Nell thought to herself, letting saliva fall from her mouth. Nell felt her clit throb knowing she was nearly her orgasm.

Nell couldn’t hold her orgasm anymore, ejaculating her juices onto the door and toilet seat “Great, now people might know I masturbated in here dude.” Nell got up from the seat, sliding up her panties and skirt, fixing her bra and top and headed back to class, making sure nobody knew what happened in the stall.

After a few days after graduation, Clutch was at home alone with Nell coming back from shopping with friends. “I’m back dude.” Nell walked into the living room with shopping bags in her arms, Nell placing down the bags. Nell sat down next to Clutch, The two were casually watching a series, then Clutch slid her hand onto Nell’s inner, rubbing it making Nell blush a bit, “Clutch~ stop~” Nell moaned softly, Clutch smirked “Why should I?” Clutch teased at Nell, her hand groped one of her breasts “Clutch~ someone might see us~” Nell moaned, Clutch then pinned Nell onto the couch, their faces facing each other. Their lips locked onto each other, making out deeply on the couch, their hands roaming all over their bodies, “Why don’t we take this to my bedroom?” Clutch picked up Nell, carrying her to Clutch’s bedroom, slamming her down onto the bed.

Clutch unbuttoned Nell’s lemon patterned shirt to reveal her bare chest “No bra huh? How risky of you Nell.” Clutch bit down her left nipple while pinching her right nipple, making Nell moan loudly “Ah~ Clutch~” Clutch removed her mouth from Nell’s nipple leaving a few bite marks. Nell unbuttoned and pulled down her blue shorts showing off her lacy light green panties, Clutch took off her necklace and removed her white off shoulder shirt and black tank top leaving her in a lacy light blue bra, unhooking her bra, throwing the bra onto the ground, letting her big breasts out. Unbuttoning her pants, discarding her black flats, throwing her jeans on the ground. Nell and Clutch were only left in their panties, taking them off leaving them completely nude.

Clutch rubbed her fingers on Nell’s wet clit, making Nell moan even louder with Nell doing the same coating their fingers in each other's juices. Clutch then pinned Nell down onto the bed, fingering Nell’s pussy. “Ahhn~ Clutch~ You’re so deep!” Nell moaned loudly, Clutch’s fingers felt a tender stop in Nell’s walls, she continuously massaged that part against with her fingers, making Nell’s womb feel weird like she had to use the bathroom. “Clutch, dude~ I’m about to cum!” Nell warned Clutch, nearing her orgasm, only making Clutch go deeper. Nell then squirted all over Clutch’s hand, Clutch pulled her hand out, licking Nell's cum off her fingers.

Nell then got closer to Clutch’s pussy, and started to lick her pussy and clit. “Fuck~ you’re so good at this!” Clutch moaned, pinching her own nipples, Nell then inserted three of her fingers up Clutch’s pussy, spreading them apart to stretch out Clutch a bit wider “Oh fuck~ your fingers are so deep inside me!” Clutch said with her loud moans overpowering her speech. Clutch couldn’t take it anymore, squirting all her juices over Nell’s face and mouth, swallowing it down leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

Nell then dug through the pink and black striped bag to pull out a skin colored dildo out the bag. Nell then inserted the dildo up Clutch’s pussy, making her throw her head back and moan loudly, making Nell penetrate Clutch deeper, with the dildo hitting a tender part of Clutch's vaginal walls “Mmph~! Fuck yes, that feels so good~!” Nell locked her lips onto Clutch’s with their tongues battling for dominance with Clutch winning that battle, the two pulled apart as Clutch cummed all over the dildo and sheets.

Nell pulled the dildo out of Clutch, throwing it onto the floor, cuddling on top the bed with their naked bodies touching each other with Clutch placing a little kiss on Nell’s forehead. “Thank god our parents aren’t home for the weekend.” Nell said softly, with the two going under the covers, panting heavily and letting their bodies relax from fucking.


End file.
